I've Come Home
by asouldreams
Summary: Kidnapped by Bellatrix's brother, Rabastan, Hermione Weasley and Minerva McGonogall are faced with few options as they plan an escape which will require a sacrifice that if made will irrevocably alter the nature of their relationship. HG/MM
1. Chapter 1

**I've Come Home**

_a/n: Something a little bit different. _

_Chapter 1_

Minerva stepped into the room, wishing for a moment of solitude before meeting Hermione's worried, anxious eyes as the door behind her creaked close.

"Did you see Rose?" Hermione asked as she stepped from the far corner into the center of the room they had woken up in less than an hour prior. "Or ascertain where we are? Who has us? What they…" Hermione words became barely a whisper as she watched Minerva breathe out a harrowing sigh followed by a shaky breath, "are after?"

Minerva forcibly swallowed, "I did not see Rose, nor was I able to determine our location." She moved into the room, "You'll excuse me if I sit for a moment." She said while taking a few long strides to one of the two chairs sitting beside the small oak table.

Hermione felt her concern for not only herself, her daughter and the woman sitting down increase exponentially as the normally stoic expression of the Headmistress began to crack; portraying the other woman's grave concern. "Minerva," she followed and sat opposite, "what is it?"

"It seems," Minerva forced her gaze upwards to that of her prior student as her hand clenched, "Rabastan Lestrange has returned to the Isle."

Hermione's eyes widened, "As in Bellatrix's brother-in-law?"

"Yes."

"What does he want with us? Me?" Her voice rising moderately in pitch, "The war was over nine years ago, how does kidnapping…"

"He isn't after you." Minerva softly interrupted, "Rather me."

Hermione's mouth remained open for a solid four seconds before she was able to formulate a response, "Why? What does he want?" She searched the woman's pale face and at seeing the same worry and concern as there had been before, she softly whispered, "Minerva, what is it that he's after?"

"Me." Minerva repeated as she closed her eyes, a tear falling off of black lashes.

Hermione reached out, laying a hand upon Minerva's white knuckled fist as she fought her own anxiety and frustration at how little Minerva was making sense. "I'm not…"

Minerva yanked her hand away as her eyes snapped open, tears shimmering along the edges of red-rimmed emerald irises, "He wants me to have a child Hermione, using you and Rose as leverage; because if I do not do as he asks, he'll kill you and your daughter."

Hermione stood eyes sweeping around the room, "We have to find a way to escape and find Rose and…"

"He'll return Rose to you when I am moved to another room." Minerva managed.

"You can't be seriously contemplating his offer."

"He can't father the child, Hermione." Despondent eyes latched onto brown ones, "He tried to do what he now seeks through force during the first war; and I transfigured his testicles into wood which by the time he received medical treatment, he could no longer bear children. As for considering his offer, I have no intention but I am not alone in this situation and therefore cannot make the decision alone."

"The decision isn't mine either, Minerva. Because what he's asking…and to have my life balanced upon that along with Rose's life; I, of course, want to live and to ensure my daughter's life is spared but Merlin, Minerva, to let that to happen to you…"

"Perhaps, I need to begin again." Minerva rasped, "As it isn't merely to me. He wants my child, not because he's unable to bear a child but because of a prophecy uttered near a century ago regarding my mother's lineage. I am the last descendant of the Ross family alive; and if I do not have a child, the prophecy dies with me. To prevent the prophecy from dying, he seeks the alternative; which is agonizing to contemplate."

"What is the prophecy?"

"The child will have magical abilities the likes not seen since Merlin himself."

"And if he were to raise your child, it'd be like the last war with your child assuming Voldemort's prior role or worse."

"Undoubtedly worse because with my passing; the child would inherit the family estate and the cumulative familial wealth in which Rabastan could comfortably institute pureblood, divisive beliefs. But it is not merely my child," she fought her own trepidation off to repeat the harrowing statement Rabastan had uttered to her less than a half hour prior, "that he means to corrupt."

Her eyes widened as she gasped out, "Rose…" a quiver lacing her words as a tremble resided in her fingers, "he can't…oh my God, Minerva…"

"He doesn't mean for either of us to live Hermione." Minerva stated as she forced herself to reach forward and place her own unsteady hand upon Hermione's in what was assuredly a vain effort to provide a semblance of comfort. "He intends to raise Rose and," Minerva's voice momentarily floundered as she fought for what remained of her normally staunch resolve and Gryffindor bravery, "her half-brother as his own."

It didn't take Hermione even a full second to process the statement as she repeated, "Half-brother…?" And at seeing the answer reflected in Minerva's eyes she found that her mouth instantly became dry as she tried to find a way to swallow as her mind numbly conjured the answer that breathlessly spilt from her lips, "Because he can't have children."

The room had become deathly silent in the wake of the realization as the two women grappled with what to say…and the magnitude of what had been stated.

Silence stretched for what seemed like infinitely, but to Minerva, it hadn't been long enough when Hermione's hoarsely began to speak, "He thinks you and I can…what, have a child together?"

"We can," Minerva replied as a light rouge spread up her neck as she finished, "as I'm fairly adept in transfiguration."

"I…" Hermione felt her own blush spread across her cheeks, "have never heard of anyone being able to perform a transfiguration that would enable a woman to…well…to…"

"Impregnate another woman." Minerva supplied.

"Yes." Hermione managed, "Are you certain you are able to…perform…I mean…" she stymied her doubts and plunged ahead, "have you ever seen the spell performed before or," her voice hitched, "cast it prior?"

"I have not cast it, but…I do know how." She saw Hermione open her mouth to further inquire and Minerva reluctantly expanded, "The spell is an alteration of physical matter."

"And Rabastan knows that you can cast this spell?"

"He undoubtedly knows of the possibility because his great-grandmother was a world renowned transfiguration master who bore a child with another witch; and as I am quite versed in the discipline figures that I too know the spell."

"So, we stall and…"

"He'll be returning for my answer," her eyes flashed to the clock silently marking the passage of time, "within the hour."

Hermione followed Minerva's gaze to the clock and felt her heart skip a beat as her stomach plummeted at seeing that it was 9:38. "As in 22 minutes?"

"Quite."

Hermione could see that the lack of time and looming decision becoming evident on angular features, an expression she was sure she was mirroring. "I can't…" She sighed, "Jesus Minerva, what he is proposing; the entire situation is ludicrous. For us to have a child, I…I can't imagine. I…"

Minerva stood and turned around folding her arms about herself as she did, Hermione continuing to talk.

"…don't know if I could even have sex with you, let alone anyone other Ron, but if we don't…" Her cadence cracking as she finished, "my baby girl will die." The last of her sentence causing proud shoulders to slump in response and she breathed out a harrowing truth, "We need some time." Hermione forced herself to stand and slowly, painstakingly, move behind the woman she had known for seventeen years – the woman who had been her teacher, protector, mentor, an acquaintance, and slowly she had become her friend…and with shaky fingers, she extended her own hand, pausing a scant centimeter from thin shoulders. Absently her fingers curled into a fist, a physical representation of her own hesitation and with a breath she forced her hand to abide her wishes; fingers unwound and laid out, touching the soft material. "I have no right to ask this of you, but…" she swallowed as she took a step closer, eyes closing from the effort to say the words…however, it wasn't her voice who uttered the next sentence, rather Minerva's.

"I don't know if I can, Hermione." Minerva reached around with her left hand, laying her fingers atop the warm, trembling hand resting on her shoulder.

"Minerva…I…we need time."

Minerva shifted, causing Hermione's hand to fall from her shoulder as she pulled her own hand away, "We do," her contralto thickening as she turned to meet Hermione's imploring gaze, "I just don't know if I can say yes."

Hermione's eyes darted past Minerva to the clock once more, _9:41._ "Me either, but if you don't…"

"I'd be sentencing both you and Rose to death; and eventually he will obtain what he desires." She let out a deep sigh, "I am aware of what the outcome is for you. For Rose. And ultimately," she swallowed, "myself. I am also keenly aware given the situation that Rabastan has been planning this for some time; which bodes ill for all of us to escape."

Realization sparked in brown eyes, "You could escape, couldn't you?"

"Yes, but not with you and Rose."

Hermione involuntarily gasped as she realized the full scope of Minerva's statement, and what that ultimately meant for looming decision. "You are going to accept." She breathed, relief evident in her voice as unshed tears filled her eyes as Minerva nodded. "Thank you."

"It's a little early to be thanking me." Minerva barely managed to state as she met Hermione's tearful gaze with her own, "As I don't know how I'll be able to do what…" a tear slipped off her lashes, "I'll be agreeing to."

Hermione went to step forward and embrace Minerva but at the distinct sound of the ward's shifting, she moved to stand beside Minerva creating a picture of solidarity a moment before the door opened and Rabastan stepped into the room. His height was equal to Hermione's perhaps two centimeters taller, certainly not as tall as Minerva but far broader than Harry had become. His silver and ebony hair skimming across the high collar of his ivory shirt, his rosy cheeks strikingly disparate to his stark complexion as wide, scary black orbs consumed the air from the room. "I don't believe we've met, Mrs. Weasley. Rabastan Lestrange." A toothy grin passed over cracked lips, "But I believe you _did_ meet my sister, having had a rare opportunity to spend some time together at Malfoy Manor."

"I can't say it's a pleasure."

A haughty laugh spread across the small space, "Oh, what a gem. It seems I drank Felix Felicious after all." Glistening eyes moved to Minerva, "Especially if your expression is anything to go by."

Minerva's jaw rippled as she swallowed the bile from the words she was about to utter, "I accept your offer."

"And," the barely contained glee was practically dripping off his voice, "what of you Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione wanted nothing more than to wipe the lecherous grin from spreading across his face, and held onto the hope that she would one day be able to but until then; she needed to find a way to survive until she could. And that meant that she too had to utter an acceptance to a proposal that that she could not fathom, let alone the consequences…barring she lived long enough to witness any of them. "I…do as well."

"Splendid," he lifted his brow, "now if you will permit me," he tipped his wand at Hermione, and before she could utter a word a yellow light shot forward and Minerva went to move to intercede but he shook his head, "Ahhahh, she's quite fine. Merely ascertaining if she's ovulating and how long until she does, as I doubt you'd like to undergo this feat more than once. And…my my." He muttered glancing at the remnants of the spell, Minerva inwardly wincing as she too understood the meaning as Hermione's face became ashen in obvious understanding as well. "Looks like you shall have a fast courtship," he began stepping back as he nodded to the small refrigerator beside the worn chesterfield and behind the chair and table set, "I'll be back the day after tomorrow, you've got ample food and drink to last until then." He paused at the door, "I do hope you enjoy yourselves."

"Wait," Hermione said as she stepped forward trying to withhold the sudden, overwhelming feeling of panic, "to cast the spell, Minerva will need a wand."

A frown passed over his face, "She's a fifth level transfiguration master who may need a wand for complex spellwork, but certainly not that spell." His tone turned haughtily as his gaze landed on Minerva, "Unless you've slipped as you've aged."

"You could lower your wand and see." Minerva retorted as he slipped from the room and within moments the door was once more sealed and warded to prevent their escape.

Hermione followed running her hand along where the door had been only a scant few seconds prior, "I can't even feel the magic that's hiding the door."

Minerva sighed, "He's hiding it using blood wards." She moved to the cabinetry which was to the right of the table and chairs, "We can see if we can alter the warding structure, but," she opened a second drawer and withdrew a knife, "we need blood."

"I read about conducting blood wards and maintaining them," she stepped back as Minerva drew closer and with a deft stroke slipped the knife across the palm of her hand, "I've just never had any practical experience." Minerva lifted her left palm, "Or saw the need to learn."

"Without a wand," Minerva stepped closer to the wall and placed her palm where the door had been, "I don't know if I'll be able to shift the warding."

Hermione eyed Minerva as her eyes began to close, "What can I do to help?"

"Just…" her voice began to trail off, "be still."

Hermione did as Minerva asked, and took the rare opportunity to simply watch Minerva conduct complex wandless magic. At first it appeared as nothing was happening, and then a light brownish glow swirled along her fingers as her lips pursed, head slowly tipped to the side and eyes fluttered – the glow spreading outward before reaching close to a meter and then stalling. At first Hermione thought it was a mere obstacle, similar to the one Minerva had seemed to encounter just a minute prior; but at the way Minerva's head shifted and her fingers flexed as her cheek rippled, Hermione knew something was not right. However, before she could say or do anything she watched as the brownish color became scarlet and collapsed to Minerva's hand. Minerva's jaw fell open as a gasp left her lips and with a strangled cry she yanked her hand away from the wall, "Ahhhh…." She took a deep breath as she stepped backward, flexing her hand.

"Are you alright?" Concern lacing her question.

"Yaxley's here." She swallowed, "Or he's at his residence, and overlaying his blood wards onto the estate."

"So I'll need to assist in countering one of the two sets?" She asked as she stepped closer.

"I can't," Minerva said standing fully upright, "right now. I need a few minutes."

Hermione reached out, "Minerva…" eyes meeting the others, "we have time."

"Not much," Minerva replied as she moved to the sink to splash some water on her face and rinse the wound upon her hand.

"What happened to remaining positive?" Hermione countered.

Minerva turned back to Hermione, lips pursed. "In less than two days, Rabastan will return and we…I…" her composure was beginning to crack, "am to have sex with you, Hermione. And I…am not comfortable with the notion."

Hermione couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out, "To be honest, I'm not really comfortable with having sex with you either."

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned in frustration at the eleventh failed attempt in less than a day, as they were desperately running out of time until Rabastan returned. Involuntarily, she glanced at the clock – again.<p>

"Time is not the enemy Hermione." Minerva flexed her hand as she tiredly walked toward the chesterfield.

"We have less than twenty-four hours, and I…" she gingerly moved to one of the chairs, "I'm tired."

"As am I." Minerva leaned back onto the cushions, letting her head relax along the pillows. "I'd suggest a short nap and then we try again."

"Minerva," Hermione shifted not wanting to broach the topic but as the peripheral clock continued to denote the silent and yet consistent passage of time, "what if we can't alter the wards?"

"We will." Minerva said to the ceiling, unwilling to move as she blinked back the tears from her own doubts.

"If we can't?"

"Then," Minerva shifted her head enabling her to see Hermione, "as uncomfortable as we both are about talking about it will be nothing to what we are feeling at that moment."

Hermione felt a smile grace her lips at Minerva's quip and forced herself to stand, "I'll take the chesterfield tonight," she moved closer and extended her hand outward, "you take the bed."

"I'm not moving." Minerva rumbled in response as she let her eyes flutter close again, "You take the bed."

The faint smile became wider as Hermione stared into what she was assured was nothing short of an exceedingly rare scene, "At least lay out, or you won't be able to move when you get up."

"I could hardly move this morning," Minerva admitted, "and I have no doubt that I shan't feel much better in a few hours."

"Then please, take the bed."

"It matters little if I were to take the bed or the chesterfield," Minerva pushed her head off the pillows to meet Hermione's warm gaze, "I am riddled with aches and pains from countless errant spells." She gave a brief tilt of her head, "Now get a few hours of sleep and I'll see you shortly."

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva flexed the fingers of her right hand as she massaged her forearm with her left, "What happened?"<p>

"I lost my concentration," Hermione sheepishly admitted, "I'm sorry, Minerva."

Minerva inwardly sighed as she tried to negate her own frustration, "We've got at best a half dozen more opportunities before he arrives, and we can and will alter the wards. As for the distraction," she let go of her right arm as she strode forward and as she moved into Hermione's personal space, she swallowed her own apprehension and discomfort while reaching up with her right hand and placing it along Hermione's jaw and running her fingers up along the smooth skin until she felt the bottom of Hermione's ear as she tipped her head – and didn't think despite hearing a light gasp of surprise before her lips covered Hermione's.

Minerva's only thought as her fingers tangled into fine hair was how supple and warm Hermione's lips were as their lips remained unmoving…delineating the hesitancy and awkwardness of the situation.

Minerva pushed past her own feelings and discomfort with the whole of her resolve, shifting her lips as she began to fully kiss Hermione.

After the third pass over Hermione's warm lips without a response, Minerva went to pull away, but Hermione's hands slipped around Minerva's waist as she leaned into Minerva…and slowly began to kiss Minerva back.

Their kiss remained hesitant.

Slow.

Gentle.

And Hermione blinked as Minerva pulled away feeling confused as she met sagely colored eyes.

"We've both had sex before," Minerva's voice was throaty as her Scottish accent laced the edges of her words as she tenderly removed her fingers from Hermione's hair, "so stop worrying about the elephant in the room." And brushed the backs of her fingers along Hermione's cheek, "We'll manage."

Hermione felt something waver in her and she found herself leaning into the gentle warmth as she stared into Minerva's eyes, as she ran the tips of her fingers up Minerva's waist, ribs…and she felt a flutter in her stomach as Minerva's eyes flicked to her lips and she felt herself leaning forward – their breaths mingling.

"…we have time and…"

Hermione didn't answer with words, closing the mere millimeters between them a sigh swallowed by Minerva's lips as they closed along hers. Hermione reveled in the feeling; the warmth, the gentleness, the comfort, that she almost forgot who she was kissing. Except she _was _kissing The Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, her once mentor and friend and not her husband, Ron – and she found herself opening her lips to slip her tongue out to touch…the thin, warm, talented lips ghosting over hers…

And then opening up…

Tongues tentatively touching…and Minerva pulled back resting her forehead against Hermione's as their breaths once more co-mingled, "…I'd rather continue the alternative, as we do have time."

"As would I," Hermione breathlessly agreed, "but," she pulled back a few centimeters enabling her to look directly into Minerva's eyes, "if we have to…I can't…it's going to be hard enough for to do this it as it is…let alone have a time constraint."

Minerva took a step back placing a full half meter between them, causing Hermione's hands to fall from her waist as her own dropped to her sides, "While true," she stated while clearing her throat, "I, prefer to wait as the alternative is not something –" she felt her voice catch as she continued staring into Hermione's eyes, "that can be undone."

Slowly, Hermione acquiesced, and both women agreed to wait another hour.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: And no, I haven't forgotten about my other open stories - Bonding included. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione tried to keep her face from showing her anxiety as the lock mechanism disengaged and the door swung open to reveal Rabastan. At once he turned his head, eyes sweeping past her, obviously looking for where Minerva was; and then at not finding her, his gaze snapped back to Hermione. "Where is she?"

"The loo." Hermione stated in a matter of fact tone as she pulled her gaze from his to the small closed door.

A frown momentarily pulled at his lips, but then a more gleeful façade began to ebb on his face as he turned back to Hermione, eyes sweeping over her figure. And Hermione knew what he was looking at, and despite not wanting to confirm what had happened between she and Minerva; the light blush now gracing her cheeks told him all he needed to know. "So," his posture moderately relaxed as a smile pulled along his features, "you did have sex with her." He shook his head as he crossed his arms, "I didn't think she'd cave." His eyes narrowed slightly, "She must care for you more than I realized." He nodded to the closed door, "But was she any good?"

Hermione didn't have to formulate a response as she saw a tendril of Rose's hair bounce behind Rabastan, and felt relief flood through her veins as Minerva's crisp speech rang outward, "Petrificus Totalus." And Rabastan fell forward onto his face.

"You found her." Hermione said as she rushed past the fallen man and scooped up her daughter who was charging towards her mother.

"Mama, Mama…"

Minerva made two more quick movements and at once Rabastan's wand sailed through the air and into her left hand. "Here." Minerva handed the wand to Hermione, "Take this and move along the corridor to the north where you'll find a floo network and…"

"You must come with us." Hermione stated as she interrupted, moderately shocked that Minerva would intend not to come with her.

"I shall follow shortly, Hermione," her gaze flickered to Rabastan, "but I'd like to ensure that Yaxley returns to Azkaban too."

Hermione reached out placing her hand along Minerva's forearm. "He will, and I shall help you; but after Rose is safe."

Minerva opened her mouth to rebuke Hermione's commentary but found her resolve crumbling as she stared into Hermione's heartfelt gaze. "I don't wish either of us to ever have need to worry…"

And Hermione did something she never in a million years thought she'd willingly do before last evening, lean forward and kiss Minerva; effectively silencing the woman before her. Unlike the frantic and heated kisses they had shared less than three hours prior, this one was imbued with affection and something much deeper than either woman cared to admit to at the moment.

"Let's go," Hermione breathed as she pulled away from supple lips, "we'll come back for Yaxley when Rose is safe."

Minerva held Hermione's warm gaze for several heartbeats as her heart and brain warred with the other until for once in her life, emotion outweighed logic and she felt herself nod. "Very well," she stepped around Hermione and with a few flicks morphed Rabastan's body into a lemur which she scooped up effortlessly, "but," she turned back to Hermione, "we have need to talk before we alert the world that we are safe."

"My home and Hogwarts are out of the question," Hermione stated as they began moving out of the room and down the corridor, "what of your familial estate?"

"It will suite our temporary needs." Minerva stepped around the corner and with a wave motioned for Hermione and Rose to follow. "The den is just ahead." Minerva whispered as she continued walking down the long hallway until coming to the closed door. She waited until Hermione stopped and stepped to the side, her wand out, and as she went to open the door; she felt Hermione take in a subtle breath of air causing her to pause and cast a gentle, reassuring smile to Hermione. "It'll be fine."

Hermione nodded, "Just be careful."

Minerva turned back and without pause, she swung open the door and swept into the room; Hermione following immediately behind with Rabastan's wand held out in her right hand and Rose nestled against her left side – the room having erupted in chaos. Spells were rapidly being cast between Yaxley, another wizard and Minerva. "GO!" Minerva yelled as she deflected a spell intended for Hermione causing it to crash into the wall overhead whilst flinging a hex at Yaxley.

Hermione went to move forward but at Rose's movement, she felt trapped between what she wanted and needed to do. "Minerva…fall back to the left." She said as she flung a jinx towards Yaxley, but Minerva didn't move as she had directed, instead pushing forward and causing both wizards to engage her and open the way to the floo.

"GO, Hermione!" Minerva called back as she parried spell after spell, wand moving in a whirlwind.

Hermione paused a moment more but at Minerva's heartfelt words, "I beseech you, my dear, GO!" she forced her legs to move. It felt like a life age passed as she took the seven steps to the fireplace, having already summoned the floo powder and activated the network as the cacophony of the duel waged around her and Rose grasped her, if at all possible, tighter.

"Ministry of Magic!" Hermione called out, needing to assemble reinforcements immediately to ensure Minerva's safety.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Less than ten minutes<em>, Hermione thought as she gazed about what remained of the room. _I returned in less than ten minutes._ She blinked the world back into focus as Kingsley stepped into her personal space, "Did you find anything?"

"Merely a petrified lemur and a lot of blood, Hermione."

Hermione's gaze turned to the lemur, "That's Rabastan."

Dark features frowned as he followed her gaze, "Are you sure?"

"Minerva transfigured him before we escaped."

Kingsley blinked at Hermione in disbelief, but with a quick wave of his wand; the lemur immediately transfigured back into Rabastan's form. "I can't believe she transfigured a person into an animal." He murmured loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione turned back to the scorch marks, blood, splinters of furniture, "I can," she whispered hoping that the blood wasn't Minerva's. "How long until you question Rabastan?"

"Hermione, I…"

Her chestnut hair whipped around, "How long?"

Black eyes met brown, "I' must procure some Veritasium beforehand, so within the next hour." He reached out, "Now go," his voice rumbling onward, "to St. Mungos and get checked out; see your daughter and Ron…"

At Ron's name, Hermione felt her eyelids involuntarily close at what she had managed to somehow momentarily forget for a short interlude; her husband.

Ronald.

And she felt tears immediately press against the backs of her eyes.

"Hermione?" She felt his hand touch the side of her arm and heard the worry in his cadence; but she couldn't acknowledge him for another minute as she grappled with the very real truth of what had happened earlier this afternoon.

And the consequences of those actions.

Actions that Minerva had so eloquently stated, _'it was something that couldn't be undone.'_

"Hermione?"

She shook her head as her jaw tightened, and she forced her eyes open and willed the tears to remain at bay as she met worried eyes, "Let me know as soon as you have something, Kingsley."

"I shall." He confirmed and began to move away, and Hermione let her gaze trail once more along the wreckage of the room before her feet idly moved down the hall. She vaguely noticed the other witches and wizards as she passed them in the hall until she found herself before an all too familiar doorway.

Without thought, she pushed open the mahogany door and stepped forward, into an empty room filled with unusually thread-barren furniture and a world of memories.

_Warm lips ghosting over hers in a tentative first kiss..._

_Shaking, unsure fingers disrobing one another as they tried to console themselves in the other's lips._

_Admissions by both women that they had never been with another woman._

_The way Minerva moaned as she had kissed her way up Minerva's jaw, neck and ear._

_The first time she touched Minerva's breast._

_The first time Minerva suckled her own._

"Where are you?" Hermione rasped out into the emptiness, the tears finally falling as she fell to her knees, "We were supposed to make it out together."

* * *

><p>xoxox<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: tbc..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione didn't even try to act as though she was listening as she processed what the healer had said, _Pregnant_.

_I'm pregnant._

Vaguely she heard Ron ask if the healer was certain, and the woman; Hermione believed her name was Helena, merely looked at Ron as though he was nothing short of daft.

"Can…" Hermione swallowed the cotton from her mouth, "you test to see if the child is Ron's?"

"What?" Ron spun around and stared at his wife, "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

She leveled her gaze at her husband, "I _told_ you Ron, what happened last week."

"But she was…"

"Is." Hermione immediately corrected, unwilling to believe that Minerva had died despite having no evidence to the contrary.

"A she. She can't father a child. Everything I read on the subject states that it is impossible, no matter how good she was at transfiguration."

"Excuse me," the healer interjected, "whom else do you believe could be child's parent?"

Hermione turned to the healer, "The ordeal in which I and Minerva was imprisoned, due to a confluence of events; we had sex and she…" Hermione's voice became marginally softer as she finished, "could be the other parent."

"Mr. Weasley," the healer motioned to the door, "if you will give us a few minutes."

"Hermione," he tried to capture his wife's gaze, "I'd prefer to stay."

A part of her wanted him to as well, but she also didn't want to find out that it wasn't Minerva's child and for him to see her heartache. Because while she was petrified that it _was_ Minerva's child and what that would mean for her future; she was equally worried that it wasn't – and that she'd never have anything left of the woman who managed to unwittingly capture her heart.

"If you can give us a few minutes, honey." She feigned a smile, "Please."

He sighed, "Alright."

The healer waited until he stepped from the room to ward the area and ensure that their conversation remained unheard. "When you said Minerva, you meant Minerva McGonagall, correct?"

Hermione felt herself nod as she breathed a quiet, "Yes," in reply and at the healer's expression, she continued on, "Were you friends with her?"

A sad smile passed over her face, "Since Hogwarts." She cleared her throat, "Now, back to the matter at hand. If what you're saying happened…"

"It did." Hermione interjected.

The healer searched Hermione's features and nodded, "She had been married twice before to men; she didn't fancy women."

Hermione's eyes darted to the door, "And I too was married at the time, my preference mirrored hers."

"I'm not insinuating…" the healer sighed, "the only way she could have parented that child is if she had managed to transfigure everything; both internal and externally, completely."

Hermione felt the heat of a blush instantly spread up her neck and cheeks as she confirmed the healer's comments, "She did."

The healer frowned, "You'd have had to be ovulating."

"Rabastan ran a diagnostic and I was."

At once the long birch wand spun and dipped as a spell enveloped Hermione, "And the act between two witches has to be one of love."

A tear slipped off Hermione's russet lash as she admitted her secret, "It was."

"I'll be damned." The healer breathed as she blinked at Hermione and back to the diagnostic as she repeated Hermione's words back to her, "it was."

Hermione's hand involuntarily moved to her mouth as she doubled over, tears blurring her vision, gentle gasps slipping from her lips as a pair of arms wrapped around her and the reality of what the healer had just confirmed began to sink in.

She was pregnant. With Minerva's child.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"Easy." Hermione breathed as the woman in the bed shifted, eyes blurrily blinking open to reveal unfocused green irises. "Try not to move. Easy."<p>

"Her…m..ne?" Minerva rasped as she closed her eyes once more, her labored breathing an indicator of how poorly she was doing.

"I'm here," Hermione answered as she wrapped her fingers around Minerva's long ones, "and I'm not going anywhere." She felt a modicum of a squeeze press against her fingers, and she fought to keep her breathing even as she watched Minerva's eyelids flutter once more.

"No," she tried to focus, "but feels….like…" her eyes finally finding a familiar face, and she felt her lips curl into a half smile, "…ey."

"Hi." Hermione swallowed as she blinked back the tears she had been trying to hold at bay.

At seeing the worry through the tears, Minerva struggled to tighten her fingers, "I'll….be…okay."

Hermione glanced up at the monitors and felt her breath hitch, and then slowly lower her gaze back to Minerva as large tears fell from her eyes. "Yeah…"

"You don't….lie…well."

"I'll work on it." Hermione managed as she stared into the ashen features desperately trying not to cry.

"How…bad?" Minerva let her eyes drift close as she finished.

Hermione couldn't reply, merely tightening her hold on cool fingers as the tears finally fell onto her cheeks.

"…that…doesn't bode," Minerva swallowed as she opened her eyes once more, "…well."

"The healers…" the tenor of her voice an octave higher than normal, "said there's still a chance."

"I splinched…" Minerva began to remember why she was here, and why she felt as she did, "on purpose…" she felt a humorless smile pass over cracked lips, "to kill Yax…ley and Evans."

"You've been in a muggle hospital for the last two weeks." Hermione lifted their joint fingers closer to her lips, "They just found you this morning and the infection is…"

"Sepsis." Minerva provided recalling stray bits of conversation. "And they don't know if…" she winced as a burst of pain swept over her system, "they can counter it."

"They'll know by this evening." Hermione kissed Minerva's knuckles, "They'll know if…they'll know this evening." She ended up repeating.

"Can I have…some water?"

Hermione instantly stood letting go of Minerva's hand as she did, "I'm sorry." She moved to the side table pouring a glass, "But I can't give you any water but I can wet your lips." She let her eyes snap to the IV bag on the opposite side of the gurney.

Minerva gave a shallow nod, "Fine…" she murmured.

Shakily, Hermione dipped her finger in the water and then extended her hand outward and suddenly felt nervous as her eyes met Minerva's and she swallowed, hard. _Stop being a fool, _Hermione stated to herself, _Minerva needs help._ And without any further delay, she gently reached forward, brushing her finger across cracked lips. Their eyes remained locked as she repeated the process several times until Minerva nodded, face easing. "Thank…you."

Hermione took a harrowing breath, "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Sorry, I was…late." Minerva shifted her head, "How's Rose?"

"She's fine." Hermione answered, "thanks to you."

"Thanks to us." Minerva corrected as her eyes began to flicker close once more. "May need to sleep for…a while."

"Just promise me you'll wake up." Hermione as she leaned closer, trying not to notice the way each time Minerva took a breath, it sounded as though her lungs rattled.

"As long as…you tell me…how things went with…Ronald…"

Hermione began shaking her head even though she knew Minerva couldn't see her, "I'd rather not."

"Humor…me…" Minerva whispered in a thick contralto.

"The succinct version is that he understood on some level but I didn't tell him…" she sighed as she sat and began rambling despite herself as she needed to talk about what had happened and found herself _wanting_ to share it with the woman lying beside her, "I wanted to, but I couldn't. Though, I need to as…I just found out…" her voice broke as she finished, "I'm pregnant, Minerva. With your…our…child…"

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: tbc..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione stared at Helena and waited. And waited. And waited. Until finally blue eyes lifted up from the diagnostic and Hermione's heart sank through her stomach and past the floor, as a wave of nausea swept over her and she choked back the tears. "Ohhh…no…"

"She won't make it through the night." Helena clinically stated, "The infection is too far advanced, I'm truly sorry, Ma'am."

"Will…" she wiped the tears from her face, "she wake up again?"

"I'm…awake." Minerva answered as she blinked her eyes open.

"I just gave her a stimulant that'll last for perhaps ten minutes, but the cost…"

"I think…" Minerva chanced a glance to her longtime friend, "I'll worry about that, later."

"Minerva…I…" she reached out and placed a hand upon her shoulder, gently squeezing, "is there anything I can do?"

"Please have someone draw up a paper to alter my will to…give the whole of my assets to Hermione."

"Minerva, I…" Helena glanced to Hermione and then back to Minerva, "don't know if I'll have time."

"I'll still be awake," she forced her throat to swallow, "when you return."

Helena didn't need to be asked twice, her cloak flourishing behind her to try and make Minerva's last request possible.

"So…" Minerva turned to Hermione, "I woke back up."

Hermione bit her lip as she shook her head, "That isn't funny, Minerva."

"Yes…well…" her eyes remained fixed upon the heartbroken woman, "So, if memory serves," her voice thickening, "we…are going to have a child."

"I don't want to talk about our child, your dying and…"

She reached out taking Hermione's hand causing Hermione's words to die off, "But I do." She said trying to ignore the pain searing across her chest, "I want to be sure that…_you_ want the child. And not obligated."

"I don't feel obligated Minerva," Hermione took a steadying breath as she stared into muted green eyes, "rather…honored...to have been…loved by you."

"It's I…Hermione…" she couldn't stop the wince from passing over her face, and at seeing Hermione move closer she forced a brave front onto her features, "I'm alright. Just know that…I never expected to find…love...in your arms." A pitiful chuckle spilled off her lips, "Actually, in anyone's arms. But…if…I should have realized," she tipped her head ever so much to the side, "if anyone could have found…a way to surprise me…it'd have been you."

"Surprise you? How? I don't understand."

Minerva ran her thumb over the top of Hermione's knuckles, "You are so…intelligent, my dear. But…it's your verve." She took another breath, "It's unending." She let go of warm fingers and reached out, barely having the energy to stretch her hand to brush the smooth skin of Hermione's cheek, "You are going to change our world."

"I'm just following your footsteps."

"No," Minerva's fingers dropped down to Hermione's jaw, "you're surpassing all that I was. And I couldn't be prouder."

"Minerva…I…" she leaned into the ghostly touch, "don't want to lose you."

"It seems…that isn't within our control, my dear."

"Ohh….Minerva…."

"Hermione," she pulled her hand back, the small movement having greatly sapped what little strength she had, "please…this is hard enough…"

"Okay." She finally answered, realizing that in a handful of minutes; the woman before her would fall asleep for what would amount to the last time. With every ounce of willpower she pushed the gut wrenching notion aside to focus on the minutes remaining not on the decades of absence. "Is there anything…I can do?" Hermione asked as she took Minerva's hand once more within her own.

"Yes…" Minerva managed, "I'd like to help you…pick out the name of our child."

"If it's girl any suggestions?"

"Rose?" Minerva quipped as her body trembled.

Hermione tried not to notice as she tearfully replied, "It's already taken."

"True," Minerva finally replied, "and she's a beautiful girl, and I envision…she'll grow up to be…just like her mother."

"Frizzy hair and a panache for befriending boys who will take her adventures no one could imagine possible."

"Undoubtedly," a smile passing over angular features, "you three were trouble. But…I was thinking…more of your resounding intellect, unbridled skill…deep loyalty…"

"I think that sounds more like you."

The smile began to dissipate, "I'm getting tired, my dear. I think…we need…to focus…on names."

Hermione felt herself nod as she stood, "How's…Minerva?"

"Nah…pour girl would never be able to be her own woman. Nor yours."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Isobel, and before you…suggest…I don't want that either."

"How about as a middle name?"

"Kaelan."

"As a middle name?"

"First. It's typically a boy's name…but…I've always liked it."

"Kaelan Isobel."

"I think Kaelan Jean rolls off the tongue better…"

"My mother's name?"

"Yes." Hermione leaned forward without thought and gently kissed thin, chapped lips…as their tears merged with the others…before Minerva turned her head to the side breaking the kiss. "I haven't…the energy, my dear. I'm so…tired…"

"I think…you are trying to get out of helping to choose a boy's name."

"That's me…always one for a short-cut."

"Any thoughts on names?"

"Hugo."

"Hugo. Really?"

"After my great-grandfather."

"What was he like?"

"I don't know. He died the summer before I was born, but I…'ve always liked the name." Her eyes took an extra minute to blink open, "Which…will sound…profound with Carl as his middle name."

"Hugo Carl…" Hermione quietly finished, "McGonagall."

"He sounds like a marvelous boy."

"That boy…" Hermione didn't bother wiping the tears away, "will be our son."

"Tell him…" Minerva took in a rattling breathe, "that I loved him."

"I will." She promised as the door swung open as a slightly haggard Helena entered the room.

"I've got it." She said pulling a quill from her robes, "a statement that Hermione will inherit your estate."

Minerva forced her head to the side, "See…told you I'd still be up."

Helena nodded as tears pooled along the edges of her eyes, "I should have known you damn stubborn fool."

"Some things…haven't changed."

"While some things," she placed the quill in Minerva's hand, "have." She held the parchment up for Minerva to sign, "A woman, Minerva…truly?"

"You're just upset, I chose someone other…" Minerva took a breath and forced her arm upwards, "you."

"You have no idea," Helena stated as Minerva signed her name one final time, the last few letters missing their normal flourish. "Done." She said taking the quill, "And I'll file this with Gringotts."

"Thank you, Helena." She took another quick breath, tears sliding down her temple. "If you can give Hermione and I a minute…"

"I _will_ miss you; Minerva. Good-bye."

Minerva didn't waste the scant amount of energy that remained on saying good-bye to her friend as her eyes slowly moved back to Hermione. "I…do believe, I'm going…to need to take another nap."

"I…" Hermione shook her head, "it wasn't supposed to be like this."

Minerva brought her left hand up to her chest, Hermione's fingers still entwined within her own. "Spending time with the person you love?"

"Me not getting to know you. To have an opportunity to love you."

"I've been blessed as…you _have_ already loved me." She gently squeezed the fingers within her own hand, "And if you do care for me, I must ask…one thing of you."

"Name it." Hermione rasped.

"If…you love Ronald…remain…married to him, and ask him…if he will raise…our child…as…" she took in a shallow breath that would barely constitute a gasp, "his own." Her eyes fluttered slightly before her eyes once more found Hermione's. "He's a good man."

"I won't…deny our child's parentage."

"Not asking…you to." Minerva couldn't stop the whimper slip from her lips, "Only…that our child…has an opportunity…at a normal life."

"After everything, I don't know if I can return to a marriage despite how much I love Ron after what we shared."

"Do…" Minerva tried to lick her lips, "try."

"Minerva, I…have never been loved by him as I was…loved by you."

"You're," Minerva could feel the last of her stamina dissipating, "going to make me…blush."

"You should." Hermione remarked as a blush began creeping up her neck at the mere notion of what she was about to say, "After what you did to me."

"I don't think…I can stay…anymore…" Minerva's eyes began to drift close, "I'm sorry…."

Hermione felt her heart begin to break, "Minerva, don't leave me."

"I'll…never…leave you."

"Then, I'll see you after your nap." Hermione's voice cracking with emotion.

"Just…" Minerva could feel herself losing to the blackness, "don't wait up…"

Hermione felt her stomach roil as she replied, "I…think I…would have fallen in love with you."

"…love…" Minerva tried to reply but felt the words slip from her consciousness as she eased into the comfort of blackness no longer feeling the pain of each breath.

"Minerva…" Hermione's eyes immediately snapped to the monitors and then back, "please, don't leave me. Find a way to fight it." The tears falling freely as she lifted cool fingers back to her cheek, "Please, Minerva. Find a way…" a strangled gasp left her lips, "for me. For our child…please…" Hermione sat on the edge of the bed as she curled up, holding thin fingers tightly to her chest as muted gasps left her lungs and heavy tears streamed down her cheeks wetting the blanket covering Minerva's chest. "Please…" she begged to the unconscious woman, "please…"

xoxox

_a/n: tbc..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione didn't move as she heard the door open, nor when she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. She did finally push herself upright though, when he gently spoke her name. "Hermione."

"Ron?" She croaked as she blinked, puffy eyes unwilling to focus as she turned to him.

"Here." He extended his hand, a small vial protruding from his fingers.

"What is it?"

He nodded to Minerva, "Phoenix tears."

"Where did you get these? When? Ron…" She quickly took them from his fingers and pulled him to her, "God, what did I do to have you in my life?"

"I love you, Hermione." He rumbled in reply, "Now…" he pushed her away, "hurry up before those don't do any good."

Hermione spun around pulling the lid open and leaned forward, "Come back Minerva…" she breathed as she dropped first one and then a second followed by a third and fourth tear into her parched mouth.

She stepped back, joining Ron.

Both witch and wizard; husband and wife watching and waiting for something to happen. Anything as Minerva took another labored, rattling breath.

And another.

And another.

Hermione began to feel panic rise up in her veins that it hadn't worked. That she had been too far gone. But then Hermione heard the most glorious sound; Minerva took a deep, unlabored breath as her ashen color began to molt into her typical milky skin.

Hermione immediately turned and hugged Ron, "Thank you," she breathed into his neck, and then stepped back sincerity ringing from brown irises, "I don't know how you did it, but thank you."

"I took Harry and we had heard sightings of Phoenixes. It just so happened, that one of them was Fawkes."

"And Harry asked…"

"Fawkes knew and agreed." Ron interjected as a solemn expression spread across his features, "But, Hermione, before we go any farther, we need to talk about us and our future."

"Ron, can we not do this now?"

"I only want to know if you love her and are you going to leave me for her."

"I…" at once her eyes flicked to Minerva and felt her breath hitch, "I…can't answer that right now."

"Both questions are fairly simple."

"While they are, Ronald," Minerva cleared her throat hoping to dislodge the sandpaper from her throat as she pushed herself partially upright, "I don't think pressuring Hermione for an answer is a wise course of action this afternoon."

Ron's jaw rippled, "Headmistress, I am pleased that you are awake."

"Which I believe I am indebted to you for." Minerva kept her eyes upon Ronald, "I need you to know that what happened between Hermione and I..."

He held up his hand, "Minerva," the word felt odd coming from his mouth, "while I do understand and do not fault either of you for what happened, I merely want to know if…" he turned to Hermione, "now that she has been found and is alive, you want to explore a possible relationship. Or if it was a one-time event that will not ever repeat in the future." He glanced back at Minerva, "I do also understand that today is not ideal, but…" he met his wife's gaze, "I'm worried about losing my wife."

"And I my husband, Ron." She honestly relayed, "But I can't answer today."

Slowly, he nodded. "Okay." He finally stated and before he took a step back, placed a chaste kiss on the side of her cheek. "I'll get Rose, and…see you at home."

She nodded and waited in silence until Ron stepped from the room, leaving her and Minerva – alone.

"Hello." Minerva stated suddenly feeling exposed by her lack of attire, which was a major indicator of how much her physical condition had improved.

"I should probably get Helena." Hermione began to move to the door.

"Please, Hermione, wait a minute. I'd…" she found her immense vocabulary lacking as she stared into warm eyes, "like a chance to converse with you before the world intrudes once more."

"Minerva, I'm not ready to make a commitment to you or Ron. I…need some time."

"Nor am I ready to make a commitment to you," Minerva replied. "I…find that I care about you a great deal which I can accept despite my discomfort, but remains surprising as I have never found myself attracted to other women, save for…you. And I can't be certain it wasn't the events and stress of our capture. But I do want you to know, that no matter what happens between us; I do hope we'll be able to move on as I wish to be involved in our child's life."

Hermione had stepped to the side of the bed while Minerva spoke, "I hope, at the very least, we can remain good friends following what transpired. As for the more, I too am concerned that it stemmed from a matter of circumstance, but I also can't deny…" a light rouge spread across her cheeks as she continued on, "our chemistry and the way we reacted to the other."

Minerva didn't look away, but felt her own blush begin heating up her neck and across her chest. "Nor can I."

"I also meant what I said in that I do believe I could fall in love with you given time, but I'm unsure of the manner in which our relationship as it were began; and if we would be able to build a foundation to sustain it. And then, there is Ron. I do love him. Very much."

"I've seen the look that now graces your eyes, my dear." Minerva berated, "Now why don't you share the notion of what you'd like to do and we'll see if it's amenable."

Hermione chuckled, "That is why I think there could be a future between us." She clasped Minerva's now warm fingers with her own as she peered into olive eyes, "You read me so well."

"And you didn't expand upon your thoughts."

"No," Hermione agreed, "I didn't. Shame on me," she murmured as she leaned closer, "but before I do, perhaps I could say hello as I would have liked to for the past two weeks." Her warm breath washing over Minerva's skin, "A test as it were regarding…"

"Alchemy?" Minerva purred in question as she brushed her lips along Hermione's.

"Hmmm…" Hermione barely managed not to moan as she felt warm lips drag across hers, "yes…"

"And?" Minerva asked as she pulled back to see wanton desire reflected back at her.

"I think," Hermione's voice becoming raspy as she finished, "our chemistry or rather alchemy remained intact."

Minerva reached up gently running a hand through soft strands, "The question isn't about alchemy my dear, but rather, where do we go from here?"

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: tbc..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With great care, fingers gently ghosted over warm flesh having long since committed the luxurious map to memory as her thoughts reminisced of the years spent in Hermione's presence.

Minerva never thought she would be the other woman, so to speak. Then again, she mused, she never expected to discover love again, especially at her stage of life. Not that, she hadn't aged even slower than she had previously, Helena attributing it to the volume of Phoenix tears she had ingested almost two decades prior.

And, Merlin forgive her, she had found love like never before and dare she believe – never again; in the willing arms of a married woman.

It had seemed, unfathomable, all those years ago when Hermione had heart-brokenly stated that she couldn't live without either she or Ronald. And she had begged both of them to help find a way to make it work.

Even now, all these years later, Minerva didn't know why she had agreed; as the very notion had gone against everything she had previously believed in. However after a lengthy evening between she and Hermione in a multitude of heated debates, she had found herself caving, her normally staunch pride bowing…and Hermione slowly kissing away the last of her resistance.

Shortly after that evening Minerva had been invited to Hermione and Ronald's home; and knew the conversation was going to be different when Hermione greeted her at the door with a warm, intimate kiss. And it was. It had begun stilted; as both her and Ronald gallantly tried to accept that neither had been enough for the woman it seemed they both loved, but their pride had been unrelenting.

It had taken them close to six months for she and Ronald to reach a detente, and slowly over the following year; even develop a friendship.

But like all things, life is change. And Minerva couldn't help but notice that something _had changed_ between she and Hermione over the past several years. It had been subtle, much akin to the final stages of summer as it fades into fall. Their relationship having become deeper, the additional time spent…

Hermione's breathing shifted, and Minerva paused in her ministrations hoping she hadn't woken Hermione.

"You didn't have to stop," her sleep addled voice muffled by the edge of the pillow.

"Ummm, but I did." Minerva leaned down kissing Hermione's temple, "As it's still quite early, and you, my dear need to sleep. It's going to be a long day."

Hermione blurrily blinked into the darkness, and pushed herself over enabling her to trace Minerva's soft cheek. "It is for you too, love. You need to get some sleep too as Hugo is expecting…"

Minerva didn't let Hermione finish her sentence as she leaned forward and kissed the very breath from her lungs as long fingers gently tugged the cotton nightshift out of the way; only breaking contact as she slipped the material over Hermione's head as she rumbled, "Why didn't I ever ask you to leave him?"

"Because," Hermione stilled Minerva's movements and waited until sparkling eyes met hers, "I asked you all those years ago, not to."

"And now?" Minerva gently questioned as she stared into loving eyes.

Hermione knew why Minerva had asked because while Minerva hadn't said anything, she was sure that Minerva had noticed how their relationship had altered. How she had spent more time with Minerva versus Ron of late; to the point, that her evenings were predominately spent curled up at the Manor and not the Hollow. Minerva had somehow become what Ron had once been…and Ron what Minerva had been. Even Ron had noticed it last week, and has asked when she'd be spending more time at the Hollow, with him. She had smiled and said after Hugo returned from Hogwarts, but as Minerva stared into her heart, she now knew that her words to Ron had been false…

As she had no desire to return back to him as a lover or even as a mistress; as she no longer wanted the mere physical aspect, but craved the intellectual part too. Hermione didn't reply as she leaned forward, wandlessly banishing Minerva's silk nightshift, as their breasts brushed across the others and their lips began to dance once more. It was sensual. Wet. Loving. And the last of the doubt held within Hermione's heart that the time had come to part ways with Ron dissipated, as Minerva's tongue drug across her own and long fingers threaded through her hair and up her back as legs slid between hers…and she found herself momentarily pulling away to stare into loving, passionate eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Make love to me," she breathed into the heady stillness, "like you did our first time…"

Instantly doubt began to overtake passion, "I love you but I cannot replace Ronald and if you desire…"

"I desire _you_." Hermione said as she leaned forward, gently taking Minerva's bottom lip between her teeth and slowly dragging the supple flesh through her mouth. "All of you. I want you in me. Through me," she rasped as she shifted her hips, their waists connecting, "I never want to be separated from you, again." She admitted, "As for asking me to leave him," she dipped her head once more to languidly kiss inviting lips, "you don't have to as I'll do so on my own, my love."

Minerva blinked in disbelief, heart soaring at the mere possibility but she had to be sure and found herself asking a solitary question that could crush her spirit just as quickly, "When?"

"After graduation this evening." Hermione breathed, "I'll ask Ron for a divorce."

Minerva tamped down her immediate jubilation as she asked one more question, "Are you sure?"

Hermione didn't equivocate as she leaned forward and kissed her once more pouring every ounce of love she felt for the woman beneath her before pulling back, voice breathless as she finally answered, "I love you, Minerva McGonagall." She paused for barely a heartbeat as she finished, "And I want to marry you." Hermione scarcely finished her statement before she felt her body being pushed over, back connecting against the mattress as Minerva's body covered her own and warm lips met in fervent kisses as both women poured their love into the moment. Release was slowly found in the other's arms as the final rays of moonlight gave way to the morning twilight; Hermione's legs still wrapped around Minerva's waist as their bodies quaked in aftershocks from the intensity of their coupling as Minerva leisurely kissed Hermione as their breathing slowly began to return to normal.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hugo felt his cheeks turn pink as he stared at him mom and mother, "Pregnant? Really? Geez, mum, don't you know that…well…there's you know, spells to keep that stuff from happening. And aren't you two a little, you know old to have any more children?"<p>

Hermione outright chuckled at her son's response, "Are you saying that we are too old to have sex or children?"

"Ahh, mum…" he spun his gaze to that of his mother, whose eyes held an equal amount of mirth, "and how did you let that happen when you aren't even married and mom only just divorced from dad?"

"Your mom and I are going to be married before the end of the summer young man, and as for timing – it was something that has been building for quite some time."

"Then why didn't it happen before now?" Hugo honestly asked, "The love between you two…I never did understand why you were married with dad. It wasn't that you didn't love him or weren't happy with each other, but…" he paused as he looked at his mother and then back to his mom, "it was never the same as what you and mother seem to share."

"As you know, our lives have been complicated."

"Yeah, I know." He shifted but forged ahead with what he and his sister had wondered countlessly throughout the years, "Is that why you never had any other children?"

"Were you not just chastising your mother and I about forms of protection we could have taken before having sex to ensure I didn't become pregnant?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Alright I think we've covered the topic in as much detail as we are going to, young man." Hermione stated as she tipped her head to the side, "Now, I believe we had interrupted you on your way to the Burrow. Off you go."

Hugo began to stand.

"And we ask that you not share our news with anyone yet."

He met his mom's gaze and then turned to his mother, "I won't." As a smile slipped over his features, "And congratulations," lips broadening, "that's wonderful news." He nodded, "Really, wonderful."

Hermione met and held Minerva's gaze, "We think so too."

Hugo glanced from one to the other and chuckled, "Yeah," he rumbled, "I'll see you both later." He paused at the edge of the room, "And not for nothing, you'll be descent if I come home early?"

Minerva's crisp voice clipped across the room, "Out, Hugo."

Hermione leaned back as their son's heavy footsteps continued on their trek towards the main entry, "That went better than I thought it would."

"He's our son," Minerva countered, "I wasn't worried about his reaction."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "I know, I'll talk to him."

Minerva stood and moved toward Hermione as she extended her hand, "Not tonight," she stated as she pulled Hermione to her.

"Ohh…." Hermione's hand fell to Minerva's waist, "do you have plans?"

"So do you." Minerva countered.

"Such as?"

Minerva's hands rubbed across the back of Hermione's shoulders, "Dinner with me."

Hermione scanned Minerva's eyes, "This is the fourth time in less than two weeks that we are going out to dinner, Minerva. I'm not leaving, I'm divorcing Ron and…I…"

Minerva gently placed her finger upon Hermione's lips, "Now that I am able, I merely want to spoil you every moment of your life merely because I can and am able."

Hermione kissed the warm finger pressed against her lips before shifting her head, and letting it rest against Minerva's shoulder as she let out a sigh, "Will it always be like this?"

Minerva kissed Hermione's hair as she held the woman she loved closer, "I can't foresee why not."

"That good," Hermione snuggled deeper into Minerva's shoulder, "because I finally feel like I've come, home."

"Me too." Minerva whispered as she tightened her grip slightly more while repeating, "Me too, my love."

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
